


药引 03

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	药引 03

吴世勋自诩为一个情感非常淡漠的人，同龄皇子在比他更早的年纪都已经纳了几个妃妾，而只有他到现在还孑然一身，一方面是出于他确实对男女情事并没有多大的兴趣，另一方面或许也来自于自己幼年的亲身经历，但即使感情世界再冰封，似乎也有个名为张艺兴的出口，这一点是吴世勋不得不承认的。

吴世勋的生母以前的确受宠风光过很长一段时间，但后来因为做了一些错事儿，一夜之间便又失去了所有的宠爱，而后郁郁寡欢，最终选择草草结束了自己的生命，而生母自缢的那一年，吴世勋才不过十岁。

在还需要母亲疼爱的年纪，吴世勋便不明不白的就被剥夺走了这一份珍贵的感情，他常问管他起居的嬷嬷为何别的皇子有母妃护着，他却得一个人长大，嬷嬷也说不清其中的缘由，或许是因为吴世勋出身在帝王家，君王本就薄情寡义，永远都有心爱的女子，但不会有女子永远都被心爱着。

怀着对自己身世懵懵懂懂的理解，十岁的吴世勋头一次遇到了自己的皇叔张艺兴。

张艺兴进宫那天可谓是引起了皇城中所有皇子公主的注意，因为他们之前从未见过这位王爷，听说他是从远方云游归来的，那时吴世勋跑得飞快，挤在孩子堆儿里要看看这位王爷的尊荣，却见对方也才不过十五六岁的年纪，面容还带着一些青涩，眼神却像是天边的星星似的熠熠生辉，在众多孩子中，一眼就看到了自己，后来父皇单独把吴世勋召来介绍的时候，张艺兴脸上的酒窝浮现出来就没有消失过。

兴许是投缘的关系，吴世勋特别喜欢缠着这位长他仅仅六岁的皇叔问东问西，知道他云游过许过的“远方”，闹着要听张艺兴将宫外的趣事儿，而后者天性温柔，就算是已经讲过几遍的故事，只要吴世勋求他再讲一次，他也会耐着性子绘声绘色地讲给他听，后来听故事不够，就逐渐变成牵着皇叔的手，伏在皇叔的背上玩耍，后来还是不够，就又变成挤在皇叔的被窝里，非得要皇叔亲亲自己才肯睡觉。

他或许把张艺兴当成了自己的母妃，又或许当成了亲信的兄长，但无论如何，有人护着疼着的感觉是最好的。

这种依赖的情感在少年的精神世界中很容易便发酵成了爱慕之情，可当吴世勋终于鼓起勇气向张艺兴提起这件事儿的时候，一向温和的皇叔却对他发了脾气，于是他这么一碰壁，两人渐行渐远就是好多年。

就算现在吴世勋对张艺兴抱有的更多是恨意，但他也不得不承认，这些年来，唯一陪他长大，像他情人的人，也只有张艺兴而已，从某种角度来说，他的确欠对方一句感谢，幸好有张艺兴的出现，让吴世勋不必一个人背负着所有的苦痛长大。

偶尔吴世勋也会反省，他是不是真的对张艺兴太差了，譬如昨天对他下药强要了他，这件事于情于理都是大逆不道的，但只要一想到张艺兴近年来总是浮现在脸上的那种轻视的神情，他又突然觉得自己该将对方再欺负的更狠一些。

他在张艺兴面前像极了一个失宠的孩子，拼命想被看重，却无论如何都不得要领。

稍晚些的时候他例行去月仙殿与张艺兴一同用膳，张艺兴又恢复了平日里弱不经风苍白的样子，席间也并无半分想要理睬吴世勋的意向，他的长相本就清冷，再加上毫无表情，就显得更加拒人千里。

他饭量不大，随意夹了几筷子便就饱了，下人又端乌黑的汤药来供他服下，苦涩的药材味就连坐在桌子对面的吴世勋都闻得见，眼看张艺兴眉头都没皱一下地喝的一滴不剩，吴世勋蓦地生出了一种想要关心他同他示好的欲望。

幼年时自己患病吃药，免不了大哭大闹一场，仿佛全部的坏脾气要同疾病一起发作出来才好，整座宫城那时也只有张艺兴敢出来收场，柔声哄他喝下药汤，然后再命人盛来满满一罐蜜糖，一勺一勺喂吴世勋吃下去。

健康的人并不知道患病的人是何等煎熬，吴世勋皱着眉看张艺兴仰头将药喝的一滴不剩，刚想张口命人盛点蜜来，张艺兴便像是猜透了他要做什么似的，站起身来离席了。

不看也不理，张艺兴的这种行为让吴世勋再次阴郁起来——对他来说，张艺兴记恨他、仇视他都可以，无论如何都不可以忽视他，这让吴世勋觉得自己在皇叔面前卑微地像是草上粘着的一粒泥。

张艺兴服了药看了会儿奏折之后身体又再次疲累起来，入夜后便早早睡下了，呼吸平稳地面向墙壁睡着，丝毫没有注意到下人又被吴世勋打发走，后者掀开轻薄的床幔溜上他的床，粗重的呼吸一声声传进他的耳朵里。

“吴世勋！你干什么！”

张艺兴本能地挣扎起来，昨天的意外还让自己心有余悸，一整天都远远地疏离着吴世勋，然而没想到后者黏地紧，甚至还变本加厉起来，他的背贴着吴世勋的前胸，隔着轻薄的衣衫摩擦起来，双手却被后者的双臂死死钳住，一下子不知如何是好。

“怕什么？皇叔昨天有多舒服，可都忘了？”

吴世勋身强力壮，借着蛮力将张艺兴禁锢在怀里，抬起一条腿压住他的同时，手还没轻没重地捏了一把他的乳肉，昨天他握过这里，手感非常好。

张艺兴气恼的情绪终于被激发了出来，声声咒骂着吴世勋，骂他下三滥、大逆不道、不是个男人。

“我是不是男人，皇叔还不清楚？”

吴世勋挑衅地反问一句，张艺兴嘴里的话越骂越难听，他皱着眉接受了所有，顺势撑起身子从上自下压着他的皇叔，粗鲁地堵住了对方滔滔不绝的嘴。

接吻时一开始是甜的，吴世勋想这一定是张艺兴吃了蜜糖的缘故，他贪婪的勾着对方的舌头进出，抽离张艺兴身体中每一丝新鲜的空气，混乱之间苦涩的药粉便又倒进了张艺兴的嘴里，情急之下他咬破了吴世勋的下唇，一时间两人口腔里充满了铁锈味。

还没等喘过气儿，昨天那种被情欲支配的感觉好像又回到了张艺兴的身上，全身开始无故地燥热起来，视线也变得模糊不清，身体的触感却变得异常敏锐，于是张艺兴又变成了那条只会晃眼接受男人给予的白蛇，寻到吴世勋的温度便发疯似的往上贴，淫水顺着穴口滴落下来，素白的床褥上全是淫靡的水痕。

他现在只有一个念头——让吴世勋肏他，肏他，往死里肏他。

裹衣被迅速剥开，白嫩的乳肉甚至还晃动了两下，嫣红的乳尖挺立着，下一秒就被吴世勋含进了嘴里，舌尖绕着打转，堵住上面用来出奶的小孔。

中了媚药的皇叔风骚极了，被吴世勋舔着还不够，另一只手放在胸前自己揉起了乳肉，下身一边挺硬着，后面又流着淫水，塌下腰让吴世勋放进来。

发胀的性器甫一进去，张艺兴便迫不及待地动了起来，雪白的臀瓣夹着紫红的性器，冲击着吴世勋全身每一处感官，伸出手放肆地揉捏着臀肉，比昨日两人第一次还要令人愉悦。

或许在清醒后张艺兴会觉得自己下贱，但此时在药效的驱使下他已经抛下了作为长辈、作为摄政王所有的矜持，顺从地接受着吴世勋在他身体中糟蹋，将白皙的皮肤啃咬出斑驳的牙印，绝望和快感同时充满了他的全身。

是夜，月仙殿里整夜回荡着情欲的声响，男人发狠的抽插声混合着张艺兴喊到嘶哑的娇嗔，令人听了面红耳赤…

每用一次媚药，都会对心脏和身体造成极大的负荷，吴世勋或许应该体恤他体弱多病的皇叔，每次都少用那么一点儿，但他的皇叔偏偏骨子里就是个浪蹄子，哪怕只服下一颗，表现出来的样子却也与服下十颗相差无几，两人就用这种错误的方式相亲着，进入对方的身体和骨髓，欢愉与恨意在彼此身上你追我赶地盖了一层又一层。

TBC.


End file.
